csifandomcom-20200225-history
Nailed
Nailed is the eighth episode in season four of . Synopsis The CSIs are called out to investigate the murder of a young woman who was about to sign her divorce papers. Soon the husband turns out to be the ideal suspect. The only strange thing about the case is the murder weapon: a nail gun. However, things become personal for the team when Ryan is attacked and left injured after being shot in the eye with a nail gun while revisiting the crime scene. Plot Delko is behind the wheel of the Hummer, driving frantically. Beside him, Ryan screams in pain, a nail protruding from the upper left-hand corner of his right eye. He begs Delko take it out, but Delko knows he can't without risking harming Ryan further. He takes him to the ER but can't go further. Horatio meets him and asks what happened, and Delko fills him in, admitting he never made it to the original crime scene. Horatio did though, five hours before, and the scene flashes back to the CSIs converging on the house of Greg Hall, whose wife, Brenda, lies dead from several shots to the chest by a nail gun in the space where the new master bedroom is being constructed. The picture gets more complicated when Gary's fiancee, Charlene, happens upon the scene. Gary was divorcing Brenda to marry Charlene. Greg denies having anything to do with the death of his wife of eighteen years. He claims she came by the house to pick up china and admits she didn't want to sign the divorce papers. Calleigh starts to process the scene and is joined by Ryan, who is in on his day off because Delko never answered the page calling him to the scene. In the morgue, Alexx shows Horatio that four nails pierced Brenda's chest, and that she died of exsanguination from the wounds. Alexx points out bruises and scratches on Brenda's arms, indicating she fought for her life. Stetler interrupts them to talk to Horatio about his trip to New York. Horatio tells him he got sidetracked by a subpoena in an old case--one he's a murder suspect in. Horatio says twenty years ago, he tried to save his mother's life and the man who killed her ended up dead. Back at the lab, Calleigh test fires a nail gun she found at the scene as Ryan looks on. She compares the unique markings on the back of the nails she just fired to the ones from Brenda's body, but the marks don't match. The nail gun Calleigh found at the house isn't the murder weapon. Calleigh and Ryan run into Delko on their way out of the lab, and Ryan and Delko exchange a few terse words over Delko's failure to show up at the crime scene. Calleigh diffuses the situation and she and Ryan head back to the crime scene. They don't find the nail gun, but they do discover some burnt clothes in the trash. They're designer, and a size two--the same size Gary's fiancee, Charlene wears. Charlene tells the CSIs Brenda burned her clothes, but denies that there was any physical altercation between the two. Calleigh backs up her story--the DNA found under Brenda's nails is male. Horatio interrogates Gary, who admits that it's his DNA, but tells Horatio that the struggle was passionate, not homicidal. When he went over to Brenda's apartment to get her to sign the divorce papers, she came onto him violently and they had sex. Horatio sends Calleigh and Ryan to Brenda's apartment to check up on his story. They find signs of a struggle, but no divorce papers and no signs that Brenda and Gary had intercourse. Ryan does find an angry message on Brenda's machine from Gary about the divorce papers. Gary tells Horatio that Brenda flushed the papers down the toilet. Gary denies leaving the message--at the time it was left, he was with his son Lucas's baseball game. Horatio talks to Lucas at his house who backs up his father's story but admits that Gary left his game at the second inning, early enough to have made the call. Back at the lab, Dan Cooper shows Calleigh that the answering machine message is a forgery--it's been pieced together from several different messages from Gary. Gary was being set up. The CSIs turn to Charlene, but she denies it, saying that she and Gary were both afraid of Brenda and her weekly meltdowns, but that they didn't have anything to do with her death. Ryan goes back to Gary's house and tests the phones for prints and comes up with one upstairs, which he scans and sends to Calleigh. She gets a hit on Karl Lampley, the contractor, who is in the database for a second-degree murder conviction. Ryan goes to Lampley's trailer office to look for him, but before he can open one of the closet doors, someone else does, shooting him in the eye with a nail gun. Ryan falls and the person escapes. Ryan manages to call for help and Delko picks up on the call on the radio and beats the officers to the scene. He doesn't bother to wait for an ambulance, but takes Ryan right to the hospital himself. Horatio meets Delko there and asks why he wasn't at the crime scene when he was first paged. Delko claims he had a personal matter to attend to, but Horatio remains skeptical. He gets a call--Lampley has been found. Horatio rushes to the scene and finds Karl has five thousand dollars on him, which Horatio thinks he was paid to kill Brenda. Horatio sends Delko to process Lampley's trailer. At the hospital, Alexx stands by Ryan's side while the nail is removed from his eye. Delko quickly finds the nail gun used to shoot Ryan in the office and spots some sort of adhesive on it. Delko also finds a money band from a bank, which leads them back to Gary--the money came from his account, but Gary denies withdrawing the money. Neither Brenda nor Charlene could have, so that leaves Gary's son Lucas, who was caught on camera taking the money out. Lucas admits his mother asked for the money--she wanted twenty thousand, but the bank only let him withdraw five. Karl tells Horatio that Brenda paid him to kill Gary, but when he showed up at the house, only Brenda was there. She wanted him to kill her to set up Gary, but he refused to do it. On the grounds of the hospital, Delko intercepts a young woman, Marisol, who was at the hospital for an appointment with a doctor. She tells him she's fine, and walks off. Calleigh, who picked up the nail that was extracted from Ryan's eye, approaches Delko and expresses concern for how his recent personal issues seem to be interfering with his job. Back at the lab, Calleigh compares the samples and determines the nail gun that Ryan was shot with was indeed the murder weapon. The adhesive Delko noticed on the nail gun was resin from Lucas's baseball glove. Horatio gently questions Lucas, who admits he overheard his mother and Karl discussing killing his father. After Karl left, the upset boy confronted his mother, who goaded him into shooting her, saying she would kill his father if he didn't. Horatio sympathizes with the boy, but not the person who shot Ryan with the nail gun: Charlene. Charlene discovered the gun in Lucas's drawer and went to take it back to the contractor's office, but when she heard Ryan come in, she hid, thinking it was Karl. She shot him and ran out, but as Horatio points out, she left Ryan there to die. Delko is waiting for Ryan at the hospital when he's released, and both men admit they were partially at fault for Ryan's injuries--Delko for not being at the crime scene when he should have been initially and Ryan for going in without back up. The men make up and Delko drives Ryan home. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe Guest Cast *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista *Alana de la Garza as Marisol Delko *David Lee Smith as Rick Stetler *Brendan Fehr as Dan Cooper * Joel West as Officer Aaron Jessop * Wayne Wilderson as Dr. Stern * Lisa Waltz as Brenda Hall * Mark Dobies as Karl Lampley * Stephen Caffrey as Gary Hall * Mark L. Young as Lucas Hall * Jennifer O'Dell as Charlene Hartford Major Events *Marisol Delko, Eric's sister is introduced for the first time. See Also Category:CSI: Miami Episodes